The first of many
by reaganjanko
Summary: I've decided to make this into a bunch of quick jamko oneshots!
1. the first of many

"Can we open gifts now, Grandpa?" Nicky asked as they were all seated in the living room. It was Eddie's second Christmas with the Reagans, but the first as husband and wife.

Frank grabbed the gifts from under the tree and passed one to everyone. Nicky, Erin, Danny, Sean, Jack, and Henry all received their own. Jamie and Eddie had a joint gift together.

Nicky received the new makeup pallet she kept bugging her mom for. Jack and Sean both opened up tickets to the Rangers hockey game. Jamie and Eddie had a small box. Everyone opened their gifts together except for the two. Frank told them to wait until everyone was done.

When everyone finished, Frank looked at them and spoke proudly, "Okay, now you can open it."

Eddie lifted her head from Jamie's shoulder and looked her husband in the eyes. They both pulled the ribbon from the sides and Jamie took the top off the box, allowing Eddie to grab whatever was inside. She reached in and pulled out an ornament that each family had. It was a circle bulb that had each of their names on it.

"Frank," she said in awe, then she immediately ran to him and gave him a hug. Jamie came up right behind her and gave his father a hug.

"Well?" he stated and watched them walk up to the tree as they placed theirs across from Danny and Linda's ornament.

"Wait, I have one more gift," she said with a smirk on her face and looked at Jamie. "I'll be right back," she stated before she made her way up the stairs into Jamie's childhood bedroom.

"Did you know about this?" Danny asked his brother as she went upstairs.

Jamie took a sip of his beer and looked at Danny, "No, I thought we did everything at the house before we came, guess not."

Everyone heard her come down the stairs and Jamie turned his head when he saw the smaller gift bag. "I thought we said no more gifts?" Jamie asked his wife as she sat back down next to him.

"I know, but this is different," she told him.

"Ed, come on."

"Please just open it! You're gonna ruin it," she joked.

Danny took a sip of his beer and spoke, "The wife is right." He smirked not having a clue to his gift.

"Open it, Uncle Jamie," Jack said and leaned back against the couch.

He looked back at Eddie, "You sure?"

Before Eddie could speak again, Henry said his piece, "Jameson, open up the gift." He laughed.

Jamie pulled out the tissue paper and reached into the bag. He had in his hand a onesie with the words 'My Daddy's A Sarge' along with the NYPD logo.

The onesie was still in the bag, and nobody else had seen it. He turned his head and looked at her, "Seriously?"

She nodded her head and smiled as her eyes became misty. He practically jumped to kiss her.

Everyone questioned loudly, "What is it?"

Jamie smiled and pulled the clothing out of the bag to show the rest of the family. The room was filled with claps and happy tears. "Oh my God!" Nicky yelled, "For real?" She questioned in disbelief.

Eddie smiled as Jamie held onto her, "Yep. 6 weeks," she laughed as Jamie smothered her with kisses.


	2. Find my way back

The sunlight from the curtain peeked into her room. What used to be both of their room. She rolled over and hugged the pillow that has been unoccupied for the past 6 months, today going on 7. His uniform still hung up ready to be worn. The picture of the two of them still standing on her nightstand giving her hope that he'll be back soon...hopefully.

He took an undercover assignment in the middle of the work day and had no time to say goodbyes or I love you. He was rushed to 1 PP with only the two adults having the knowledge of where he was. Frank and Danny.

Eddie came home from work to find Danny waiting at her door. Her heart dropped. The first thought that went through her head was that he was gone, dead, no longer here with her. Danny saw the worry in her face and grabbed onto her arm explaining the situation, that she couldn't be told anything. If it was leaked he could be in severe danger.

"How long?" was the only thing she could say or even ask in that matter.

"I don't know" he sighed. He didn't know. He was blinded as much as she was.

Now she was laying in bed holding his pillow close to her hoping that he would make some sort of appearance.

She heard the door to her room open and there was Danny and Renzulli standing before her.

"Eddie?" Danny said gently as he knelt down next to bed.

She turned her head from out of the pillow and looked at him, tears running down her face.

"Hey, hey," he said to her trying to relax her. "look at me." He said gently.

Renzulli moved closer towards her and sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, Eddie." He said which got her attention. "He's okay." He told her. She wiped her tears.

"Then what are you both doing here?" she sniffled.

Danny stood up and Renzulli got off the bed and opened her bedroom door back up. He turned the light on and there he was, no bruises or marks. Just Jamie, her Jamie.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, she didn't know if she was dreaming or messing with her brain. "Jamie?" She questioned in the middle of trying to catch her breath.

He moved to her bed and hugged her with all his might. "Jamie" she started to sob. He held her head in his hands and pulled her to his chest. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." she thought her world was going to collapse. She lifted her head from his chest, "hi," she laughed with tears pouring down her face. Her wiped her cheeks, held her face and kissed her.

She put her face back in his chest and held him, never wanted to let go. "It's all done, I'm not leaving." He told her.

She lifted her face, "you both knew?" She asked as Jamie held onto her.

Renzulli smiled, "we picked him up from the airport this morning."

Jamie kissed her head as she leaned into him. "I love you...so much" he whispered to her.


	3. changes

**End of November, Beginning of December**

"So those family traditions your dad was talking about, what are some of them?" she asked in the midst of a yawn before climbing into bed next to Jamie.

He opened up his arms for her and waited as she laid her head in his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "well, there's the Christmas tree we get every year." He said looking at the ceiling, "then on Christmas Eve, we all go to Dad's house and watch Christmas movies, and do family game night." he said looking down at her.

She tilted her head up, "Do you have any traditions of your own?" She questioned in a soft tone.

"Nope. The past 5 years, I've spent Christmas Eve with you going out for Chinese." he smirked.

She let out a chuckle, "who knew we would have ended up where we are now?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "it was gonna eventually happen"

"Yeah…" she said ending the topic a little open.

"You know, family dinners with you is something I look forward to now." Eddie told him as she tilted her head to look at him.

Jamie gave her a confused expression.

"I'm serious, I never had that as a kid. It was, "order take-out, and oh get some for me and your dad"." She mocked. "it's the homemade meals, the family bonding. It's a warm-fluffy feeling."

Jamie laughed and held her closer.

A few minutes past before Jamie spoke again, "you know, we could start some traditions of our own…"

"what kind of traditions are you thinking about," she asked sly.

Eddie looked at him with wide eyes as he pounced on top of her. "Woah there, down boy" she laughed.

"Jam-" His mouth was on hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved with her and sent shivers up her body.

He moved with her like a puzzle piece. He was all hers, and she was all his.

 **Christmas Eve...**

"Babe, just stay home, you're not feeling good." He begged her.

She was wrapped up in a blanket on the bed deciding if she should go into work. "Yeah, but then people will think I'm getting special treatment because of your dad-"

She was cut off, "you're staying home, I'm your sarge, and it's and order." He told her.

She didn't argue, she just laid back down. She was feeling nauseous, fatigued and cramping.

When she didn't respond, Jamie walked up to the bed and knelt down, "hey, call me if you need me okay?" He told her softly. "I'm right around the block, I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?"

she nodded her head slightly and shut her eyes. he placed a gentle kiss on her head and looked back at her before she left.

 **Lunch break**

Jamie walked back in the house to find Eddie in the same position that he left her in. Her eyes fluttered open at his presence.

"Hey"

"Hi," she greeted raspy from the sleep.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

He looked at her for a minute and then spoke, "hey, you don't think that-"

her eyes shot open, "How did you know?" She questioned him. She wanted it to be a surprise for tomorrow.

"Wait, you are?" He smiled confused.

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"You're pregnant?" He laughed.

She laughed with him and threw her hands down in defeat, "you weren't supposed to find out this way." she said defeated. "Jamie!"

 **One year later…**

Jamie woke up to the gurgling of a little baby in Eddie's arms. She was nuzzled up against her chest, smiling up at her mommy.

Eddie was placing tiny little kisses on her forehead when Jamie woke up.

Her and Scarlett, were the only two people who he could take his eyes off of.

"morning" he smiled.

Eddie turned her head and gave him a smile. "Morning." She looked at Scarlett, "look who's up, it's daddy" she spoke softly to the 3 month old baby.

He sat up and moved over to Eddie. She laid her head on his chest while Scarlett laid her head on her mom's chest. "Merry Christmas," He smiled looking down at his girls.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled. Her world was complete


	4. hold on

He was yelling through the line, his voice was unrecognizable. Danny was trembling on the phone, racing to his car. Jamie didn't understand a word he said. He was talking so fast, but his heart stopped when he heard her name.

He stood up from his desk and grabbed his coat, "Danny, Danny, slow down. What about Eddie?" he asked while he waited for a response.

He heard Danny take a deep breath, "Delgado. He got to Eddie, she's on her way to St. Vic's."

Jamie ran out of his office. Officers calling his name trying to ask questions and he couldn't hear a word. His ears were ringing. He felt his body go numb. He remembered Danny telling Erin and Nicky to stay close to home because his goal was to do the same as he did to Linda to another member of the family. The last person they expected was Eddie.

He busted open the door to his car and sped off. "Danny wh-what happened?" He didn't wait a second before he responded again, "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?"

Danny listened to him scream on the phone, he could hear his car engine speeding with his lights on. "DANNY?"

"Jamie, i-i-i don't want to tell you like this." he said to him.

"DANNY!"

Danny could hear Jamie on the verge of tears, "he beat her. He drugged her and beat her. He wanted to do the same that he did to Linda." Danny phone line went as Jamie hung up, unable to keep listening.

Danny watched as the door to hospital swung open and there was Jamie running through the halls. "Where is she?" He yelled softly as he ran into the hall. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Erin spoke first as Danny stood back, "they haven't brought her in yet."

Jamie face turned white as the E.R. room doors bursted open. Eddie was conscious, crying clutching her stomach in pain. He could see the bruises on her arms and wrist from being held down as she put up a fight.

Danny grabbed a hold of him as he tried running after the gurney while they placed an oxygen mask on her face.

They were all seated silent in the waiting room. Each person standing by watching Jamie. The door opened and the familiar voice filled the room. "Where's my daughter?" They heard stern.

Her mother walked through staring right at Jamie, "What did you do to her? What did you do?" she scolded as her voice got louder and louder.

"Woah, woah, woah," Danny said and stood up blocking her from Jamie. "He didn't do anythi-"

"Then where's my daughter?" She asked again.

Jamie walked over to her, "she's in surgery."

Her eyes stared into Jamie's soul, "you did this to her. I _trusted_ you."

Jamie excused himself into the bathroom. He took a look at himself in the mirror and saw him eyes rimmed red. He splashed some water on his face and waited a minute before he went back.

He walked into Eddie's room where she laid still, eyes closed shut. He took a seat next to her bed and held onto her hand and the rest of his family watched him as his head shook and he started crying.

He fell asleep on the side of her bed. Danny who was seated in the chair on the other side of the bed was also asleep. Her eyes slowly opened and she felt her one hand stuck as Jamie's hand held onto hers.

She ran her hand through his hair a few times before he woke up. "You have my hand," she smiled, her voice still groggy.

Jamie blinked a few times and leaned forward and sat next to her. "I love you," he smiled with tears running down his face.

Her body still weak, she moved over as Jamie climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her while she felt his lips brush against the top of her head.


End file.
